text A Kangai Story
by Flying Mango
Summary: Sakevisual's [text] A Summer Story with a... twist...?


[text] A Summer Story - Kangai Style

_Time to introduce myself. I'm Kangai, I guess. Sometimes I'm a detective. I like coffee, banana jello, and depressing T-shirts._

* * *

Hey honey, don't forget to give the fruit to your uncle as soon as you arrive. It'll spoil if you don't eat it tonight!

Love, Mom

* * *

_And there's Aki. Long story short, she insisted on code words for everything, seeing as this is an undercover mission. The fruits are handy-dandy tracking-devices, and my "mom" is hers truly._

It's really creepy getting a text from my mom.

-Kangai

* * *

Don't forget to text me when you arrive, okay?

Love, Mom

* * *

Yeah, yeah. As if you don't have listening devices all over me already.

-Kangai

_See, my "uncle" is this guy named Dr. Reddeshirte. He recently requested undercover protection from the police and, seeing as I'm the only one not on parole, I'm off on a train to help him out. The other people think he's paranoid, apparently._

Hey, I'll be at the island in a few minutes. Can't wait to see you. I'm sure you're excited, too- I've got fruits. Yipee.

-Kangai

* * *

Um... Who is this?

~Uncle~

* * *

Your nephew. The fruit-bearer.

-Kangai

* * *

I don't have a nephew. My name is Takeshi and I haven't even finished high school yet.

~Uncle~

* * *

...Oh. Sorry to bother you.

-Kangai

* * *

I worked for him at the Asha Shrine last year and he gave me his phone. Said it was a bigger nuisance than a help.

~Stalker Dude~

* * *

Oookay. Guess my, um, mother had called the wrong number. Bye now.

-Kangai

* * *

That's weird. I didn't get any calls.

~Stalker Dude~

* * *

_And you will not be getting any in the future._

* * *

**Next Day...**

_Where am I?_

_Whose bed is this?_

_Is that my phone?_

_Who am I?_

_What?_

_This doesn't look familiar..._

_Oh. Right._

I'm glad you made it safely. How is your uncle doing?

Love, Mom

* * *

_Long story... looks like he'd had reason to worry. Someone had shoved him into the pond right before I arrived. His head was bashed on the rocks._

Well... He's isn't doing so well. Floating around the bottom of the pond, in fact. I saw his death. He drowned, suprisingly enough.

-Kangai

* * *

Kangai! That's your uncle! You should be more respectful.

Love, Mom

* * *

First of all, no he was not. Second of all, he's dead. I can say whatever I want. And third of all, it's early and I'm tired and I haven't had my coffee.

-Kangai

* * *

Hey Kangai, you didn't respond to my last text. Is everything okay? Sorry if I'm being pushy or anything. I hope I didn't scare you off!

~Stalker Dude~

* * *

Uncle never once mentioned you. Who are you really? Why are you texting me? Do you have something to do with what's been going on? Do you have any coffee at hand?

-Kangai

Scratch that. I don't take coffee from strangers these days...

-Kangai

* * *

I'm glad you're okay. What are your plans for today?

~Stalker Dude~

* * *

_He's obviously the most suspicious person I've talked to since I've gotten here. Maybe he knows something about the murder._

So. You worked for my uncle? Got the groceries or something...?

-Kangai

* * *

Yup! Along with helping keep the shrine and the grounds clean. It takes a lot of work during tourist season. I assume things are quiet right now, though. How's your uncle doing, anyway?

~Stalker Dude~

* * *

_I never know how to put this delicately..._

Well... he's dead.

-Kangai

* * *

That's too bad. He looked just fine last year. Everyone was always surprised to find out how old he really was.

~Stalker Dude~

* * *

Well, he definitely looks his age now.

-Kangai

* * *

Haha. I can't believe you'd say something so bold! Your mother is probably upset that you're not showing your uncle proper respect.

~Potential Killer~

* * *

I never said anything about my mother. Frankly, you seem suspiciously well-informed. I'm starting to think you should have a chat with a friend of mine...

-Kangai

* * *

I understand. I'm the same way. My mother calls it the impulse of youth. Anyway, I probably shouldn't keep you from your shopping. If you get the chance, you should stop by Ai's Cafe. My mom works there.

~Potential Killer~

* * *

I'll definitely do that. Maybe I'll give your mom the fruits. I'm sure we'll get along well.

-Kangai

**Look for Potential Killer's mom's cafe (trap?)**

**Go back to the island**

_The cafe is the only lead that I have so far. It'll probably be fine. Right?_

**2 hours later...**

_Riiiiiight._

_I've found myself in a park. I'm sure a kindly old man will come and guide me home, or give me a lollipop. _

Takeshi? You said you lived here, or used to live here, at least. Can you give me some directions from the park? I got a little lost.

-Kangai

* * *

[Your text message "Get Me the Heck Outta Here" sent to Potential Killer could not be deliviered.]

_I hear something..._

*footsteps; jingling*

_Someone's following me... Definitely not the kindly old man with the lollipop... My other stalker isn't answering, either. Metallic sound, footsteps... Not good, not good at all... I need to get out of here..._

Don't worry. I'm here. :)

~Potential Killer~

**GAME OVER.**


End file.
